Addison Weiss
Addison Weiss is a fictional character that appears in various plots in 1919 and the surrounding areas. He was created by the user Stellar Phoenix and first appeared in early 2007. Weiss is a light realmer (a Phoenix, to be exact) known for his fertility, and has gone from a member of the royal guard to the Truth of Light. Fictional Character Biography First Appearance When Addison first appeared, he was a girl who believed that she was an alien born on another planet, and had traveled to Gaia. While she had traveled from a distant planet, she was actually a light realmer and was only living on Majesdane with an old relative. Her parents died early on, and she believed that it was in the war that had engulfed the planet. In all actuality, her parents abandoned her with the relative. She was well practiced in energy manipulation and flight, and joined the Royal Guard alongside Amanda and Kuzaga, with whom she would have a son. She soon began to practice magic, and become more involved with the people of the area, becoming friends with a girl and Cadet Calamari, whom she had a crush on. She would aid her friend in her struggles with darkness, and the guard in protecting the Royal Family. This was her daily routine until a spell gone wrong backfired and made her male. Hail to the King As one of his first acts as a man, Addison slept with Cadet Calamari behind Captain Tortellini's back. This back and forth cheating thing would become a common thread between the three of them. One of his more important conquests though was the Queen of 1919. After making out a few times they got married, making Addison the ruling King. Though they were both whores, they managed to make it work and stay together, genuinely falling in love. The other kids weren't too accepting of their new step-father, but it never really bothered him. He and the Queen had one daughter together, Princess Karolina. Though at the time the queen was a vampire, and Addison had learned all too well that he and vampires didn't mix well. The Queen continued with the pregnancy, and turned to ash when she gave birth, leaving Addison to raise the infant alone. Around this time he became friends with Arisa and her husband, Calvin, to an extent; and their two kids would play together. Eventually, they would be fed special aging food thanks to Britt and grow up and run off to elope. The kids would return home, married and pregnant. Addison would go on to butt heads with the board of 1919, while juggling several unsuccessful relationships.One of his more infamous relationships would be with Arisa. The two had become very close, and went so far as Addison falling in love with her. She cheated on her husband Cal with him, but she would always return back home, causing Addison to just cut ties. They remained friends, and Addie still tries to be there for their son, Brandon. Addison took his role as king much more seriously after the death of the Queen, but still managed to muck it up often. Surgical Residency During much of this time, Addison had been actually attending medical school, earning his MD and he had even begun his surgical residency as an intern at the hospital run by Amanda's family. During this period he was often sleep deprived and running solely on coffee and sunlight. He rarely brings up the fact that he has a degree in medicine and this time period is not one he enjoys discussing. He soon quit the program once it became obvious that he couldn't do it all. For awhile he wanted to complete his residency and move on to a fellowship or to just be an attending physician, but realized he wouldn't be able to do that either. The Board Addison spent much of his time working with Adalbert and the board, having an agreeable working relationship with them, and even forming a friendship with the other Addy. They would get drunk a few times together and Addison would whine about being promiscuous to "Adalsmurf:" Addison even went so far as to letting Dr. Stasya Petrov perform an experiment on him to alter his DNA. This gave Addison the ability to become intangible or solid as a diamond. This left Addie to fall to pieces literally, and TTT had to burn what was whole of his body for him to be reborn. Addison would go on to use Adalbert and Amanda's son as a pawn to keep the Board's plan from coming to fruition, but that didn't end well either. In the end, Addie dissolved the board, turning his back on them and going so far as to kill Dr. Petrov with a power drill. He intended for the oldest princess to gain the crown, but his message was misinterpeted and they placed Karolina in charge. Addie made his changes after he had already left, so he couldn't fix them, and ended up cutting the jobs of many people in 1919 with his dissolution of the board. Addie would never admit it to his face, but Adalbert has been one of his best friends. World Hopper For awhile after nearly destroying 1919, Addison took to traveling through various dimensions and realms, only really coming back to the area to check on things and his children. He went through a lot during this time, and caused his own heartache as well. With two marriages nearly destroyed fresh on his mind, and a growing number of kids, Addison felt it best to keep out of peoples lives. He would eventually try a relationship one last time with Cadet Calamari, and it worked for awhile, but wasn't the same, especially when he took up the mantle Ruler of Heaven, and then Truth of Light. It was around this time, that the Dark Realmer Zoloft caught his eye. Addison constantly rubbed the other man the wrong way, and often on purpose. While keeping Zoloft from killing the earthers, he did show he cared on some level by telling the other man his core was burning out. He did it in a condescending manner, but he actually intended to help. He forced his fire into Zo, but the two still shared a rivalry. All of this compounded with the fact that he was always away working, and Cal would disappear on his own, the couple grew distant and the bond weakened. They each accused the other of not being there, and finally, after realizing he was going to live well beyond forever, Addison left Cal. He still wants to be friends, but he is unsure of how things would work out. Another underlying reason he left Cal was the feelings he was continuing to develop for the Truth of Darkness, Zo. He didn't want to hurt Cal by cheating on him, so he felt it better to end it before he did anything stupid, whether things worked out with Zo or not. For awhile, he felt all his heartache was punishment for his previous sins, and would often spiral into depression. During these times he was often introspective and brooding, even going so far as to apologizing profusely to Calvin and asking to make it up to him. He claimed the other man, hoping to help him save his daughter Aura. It was during these times that he would also beat himself up mentally, not listening to others when they told him things were fine. Balancing Act Addison lives on Gaia in a tree with Zoloft, where they take care of their son, Zephyr, who was created from their DNA by the Earther Amanda. It took them awhile to admit that they had feelings for each other, but they often showed it silently. The star pattern Addison created is still in the sky, though the fountain where Zo carved the sun and moon into has since been destroyed. Neither were very sure of the relationship at first, not knowing whether it was a side affect of being the Truths or if it was their own hearts. Zo would often verbally and sometimes even physically abusing Addison as he tried to figure out his feelings. Addie took it all in stride, figuring he deserved it, and often wondered if maybe it was only the title dicating their feelings. But he then decided early on that it was his heart, and not some silly title, with Zo taking some time to figure it out. While Zo is the Truth of Darkness, he is the Truth of Light, and seem to fit each other nicely. Addison seems gentler in comparison to Zo, but is prone to bouts of rage. While on the other hand Zo is dark and brooding, but Addie has seen a side no one else has. They both let each other know how much the other is needed, and bring a balance to one another. They are still searching for that "perfect balance" and working on Addison's issues. Currently Recently, Zo decided he needed to tell his father about him and Addison, so he began to store energy, abstaining from sex. This left Addie cranky and volatile, not liking the situation. He stayed strong, for the most part, and didn't hurt anyone. He accompanied Zo to Hell and confronted the other man's father, greeting him with a gut punch, an act that earned him a whallop to the face. Taking the hit, Addie's jewel cracked and left him in bad shape. The Serotonin's took him in and looked after him while Zoloft fought with his father in the sky. Once the fight was over and Zo had absorbed his father's core, he got Addie topside and healed him with the help of Sorlei, a quiet young man from Niffleheim. A few days of sex later, Addie returned to the main square only to find out from Sorlei that his older brother Archer was looking for him. Archer eventually showed up and confronted Addie, who only snapped at him and left. He found out from Archer that he had been abandoned by his family as a hatchling, and that they had moved on, leaving Addison to feel rejected. Personality Addie is a simpler person. He comes with a lot of baggage, having been abandoned by his parents when he hatched. He grew up with the woman who bred his parents, before leaving for another planet where he completed his education in medicine. He tried to put on a tough exterior, but he doesn't always succeed. He is a loving person, growing attached to his friends and families, though like many in his species, he has a fiery temper and can quickly turn violent. He is fiercely loyal, and goes to great lengths to protect his loved ones. While he strides to maintain a professional attitude as a Truth, he often breaks down into an emotional mess. Zo is constantly reassuring him, letting Addie know that if he was going to leave him, he would have done it, and reminding Addie of the positives. He has let Zo know just how much he needs him and tries not to upset the other man. Powers and Abilities Addison Weiss is a light realmer and a Phoenix, granting him immortality, photokinesis (the ability to manipulate light), and pyrokinesis (the ability to manipulate fire). He can fly either by morphing into his full Phoenix form, a middle form or through an unknown means of propulsion. As is usual with his species, his blood is ultra-violet, making him potentially dangerous to vampires. On his body are two gems, and as he gets older more can possibly show up, that act as mood gems. They range from a euphoric white to dismal black, with their medium colors being orange and red. As a Phoenix, he is capable of rebirth should he die. He can bring others back to life, but this is something he reserves only for his family, and severe cases with close friends. As a gift from the then Truth of Creation, Rachel, Addison can travel through dimensions and realms freely. Weiss is also a sorcerer in training, having begun the practice of magic early on, then relying more on his birth talents. With a year of not practicing, he is not as efficient in this area, but can summon some elemental spells or transmogrifications. The only magic he readily uses is healing abilities. Truth of Light He has added powers as the Truth of Light, but he does not use them in combat, especially on Gaia. He may tap into them on occasion, but never to their full potential. As the Truth of Light, it is his job to bring the dawn to Gaia, protect the Light Realm and rule Heaven, though he was ruling Heaven long before obtaining the title. He employs many workers to help him do all of this and still lead a personal life. He has only begun to toy with his powers and has not yet reached their full extent. He has one Claimed, the pixie and former antagonist, Calvin Greenwood. Addison's claimed are able to manipulate light on a certain level and heal others. Family Line Addison's family tree is intertwined with many of the families in the area, and is seemingly the most extensive. He has several children, both by birth and other means. Only a few of his children were actually fathered by him. Others were created or adopted by him. He doesn't know his parents names as he grew up without them, and is resentful of them. He recently met his brother, Archer, but is not looking to get to know him very well currently. He doesn't hate him, per se, but he would rather not know of the great life he had by growing up with a family. Addie is content with his makeshift family he has created here on Gaia. Only four out of his nine kids carry his bloodline, while a couple carry only his genetic make-up. Immediate Family * Darren Weiss - Addison's estranged father * Gabriella Weiss - Estranged mother *'Archer Weiss' - Older brother Children * Kuzaga Weiss - With Captain Kuzaga * Princess Karolina Greenwood - With the Queen of 1919 * Cadet Jude Weiss - With Cadet Calamari via the Truth of Creation * Realina Levet - With Brittany Levet * Brandon Greenwood - With Arisa Greenwood * Terra Weiss - Created from the earth, given a soul by Creation * Paige Weiss - Adopted from the orphanage * Peucedanum Graveolons - Made by Creation, Adopted by Addison as well * Zephyr Serotonin-Weiss - Made from the genetic material of Zoloft Serotonin and Addison by the Truth of Creation Grandchildren * David Greenwood - Son of Alexander and Karolina * Christina Greenwood - Daughter of Alexander and Karolina * Macavity Moorhead - Daughter of Simon and Jude * Miguel Moorhead - Son of Simon and Jude * Milagritos Moorhead - Daughter of Simon and Jude * Martin Moorhead - Son of Simon and Jude Other * Auren Weiss - Cousin *'Sorlei Asgeir' - Nephew Other Versions AU 1919 In the alternate 1919 universe, Addison is a member of the organization known as Calamity. After some brief flirting with Arisa, Addison settled into a relationship with Simon, another member of the group. He is also more aware of himself as a Light Realmer, and even knew his family. He was bred and raised by Adele, Amanda's grandmother, a famous Realmer whom everyone seemed to know. Pokemon In the Poke'mon universe, Addison is a member of the Elite 4, and a world-famous Water type trainer. He travels around the area when not in battle and tries to help the new trainers a long, even going so far as to giving out Poke'mon to promising trainers. Addie is good friends with fellow Elite 4 member, Tea. Kingdom Hearts Earthers In the Kingdom Hearts run for the Earthers, a version of Addison is included on Gaia Island. He is one of the twins, the other being Amanda, who run things in the warehouse dubbed as 1919. He lives on the island with the others, but it is uncertain what happens to him after the island is destroyed. Futureverse 10 years into the future, Addie is still the Truth of Light and is still with his partner, Zoloft. He watches over the new generation of kids while the other adults are off being busy. He tries not to let his thoughts wander so far off that he loses any humanity he holds onto. Alter-Hell In the alternate universe Hell, Addison is Death. She never switched genders, and was born in Hell instead of Heaven. She lives to collect the souls of the recently deceased, especially those of the damned. She is one of the oldest demons around, and often disregards the rulers of Hell and their laws, living outside of most conventional boundaries as Death. Category:Truths Category:Phoenixes Category:Light Realmers Category:Pyros Category:Magicfags Category:Royalty Category:Faggots Category:Deus Ex Machina Category:Calamity Category:Parent Category:Royal Guard Category:Anti-Hero Category:Orange Hivemind